


Sleep Overs

by CatsMeow63



Series: Sleep Overs [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Parents, Series, drabbly, houses, midotaka - Freeform, or at least the start of it, talks, they're not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao invites Midorima over for a sleep over and learns something powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Overs

**Author's Note:**

> Not anything smutty or even close to it. I think I'm going to make it a series and it'll probably evolve into some smutness but for now it's just the beginning of a deep friendship.

“Hey, Shin-chan! Come over to my house tomorrow night, since we don’t have a game on Sunday it’ll be fun to just hang out without worry!” Takao said as the duo made their way towards the rick shaw. Midorima’s and Takao’s relationship hadn’t gone far beyond basketball and some class time and Takao was bent on changing that. He figured starting with having the shooting guard at his house for fun would be a good start.

“W-well, I suppose. I mean, if it doesn’t inconvenience the rest of your family, then I don’t see a problem with it.” Midorima replied, a slight blush making its way across his cheeks as he pushed his glasses high on his nose. Takao blinked in confusion. Although that had been his hope, he hadn’t expected a positive answer for at least a few more days. Had Midorima really just accept his invitation?

“Really!? Oh, well, that’s awesome!” Takao faltered a little, unsure what to say. Gathering his thoughts he continued: “Then, bring some over night stuff to practice so we can go straight to my house afterwards, okay?” Midorima nodded in response and his small smile didn’t go unnoticed by Takao’s hawk eyes.

Being the social sort, Takao was excited about having his friend over. But his excitement at having Midorima over quickly changed to anxiety as he realized just what that meant; namely, the Midorima Shintarou, prideful 3 point shooter from the Generation of Miracles and eldest son of a rather wealthy and prestigious family was going to be inside his home. Not that there was anything wrong with his house, Takao told himself firmly. Just, the difference between their socio-economic backgrounds was more than he was used to. All of Takao’s other friends had homes similar to his: middle class, simple houses that weren’t spick and spam and deep cleaned every other day like the Midorima household was.

That night, Takao returned home and looked around his house, comparing it to Midorima’s, though Takao had only glanced inside once when he had picked up the ace in the god forsaken rickshaw. But he remembered it being very clean and tidy, every shoe was placed perfectly inside a shoe rack, every coat and scarf and hat hung carefully on the wall, every bag placed precisely on the side and out of the way and the floor and walls had looked like they were spit shined that morning.

Takao scowled as he looked down the entry of his own household. It was a stark contrast to the Midorima household: everything was mixed about and piled depending on the person; Takao himself favored the corner of the closet right next to the door and tended to kick his shoes off and throw his bag and jacket in a heap there. His younger sister made it a little farther inside and piled her stuff next to the table where his parents tossed all their keys, wallets, glasses and whatever other small knick knack they happened to be holding as they entered their house.

He sighed and smiled fondly. He rather liked his house this way though he couldn’t exactly put his finger on why. It just felt nice. He could clearly see everyone’s habit, could imagine exactly how his mother and father and sister looked as they walked in and relaxed in their home, a place they could be comfortable without worry. Nodding to himself, Takao discarded his shoes, bag and jacket the same way he always did.

* * *

 

After practice the next day, Midorima tossed his overnight bag into the back of the rickshaw and they played their traditional round of rock-paper-scissor (which Midorima won, of course) before making their way to Takao’s house. The ride was silent, mostly because Takao was out of breath from driving the rickshaw and couldn’t talk if he wanted to.

Once they got to Takao’s house, Takao parked the rickshaw on the side as Midorima grabbed his bag. Takao lead the way inside, leaving the door open for Midorima.

As he began piling his things in the corner as usual, Takao could feel Midorima’s eyes staring at him. Feeling self conscience he began blabbering, “Sorry my house probably isn’t as clean as you’re used to. You can just kick your shoes off and place the bag anywhere. We’re not too particular here.”

Midorima complied, bending down and carefully untying his laces before placing his shoes side by side neatly inside the closet. He sat his bag against the wall beside the closet before stepping inside.

“Well, I’m hungry, let’s go get something to eat!” Takao said once both of them had their indoor slippers on. “The kitchen is this way, again, pardon any messes, I’m not sure what the kitchen looks like right now. I’m sure my mom and sister made some cookies or something earlier today so it might be a disaster.” He chuckled at the thought. His mom and sister did enjoy baking, though neither of them were very good at tidying up after themselves.

Sure enough, there was a baking tray of almost burned cookies sitting on top of the stove and dishes piled in the sink along with some traces of flower and cookie dough dotting the counter. Takao laughed, “See what I mean?”

Midorima scanned the room before taking a seat at the kitchen table. “I don’t mind.”

“Don’t mind what?”

“The state of your home. I don’t mind, so you should stop apologizing.” Midorima replied, glancing around the room.

“I’m sorry?” Takao replied helplessly. Honestly, he was slightly caught off guard by Midorima’s words. How could someone raised in such a classy way be comfortable in such an ordinary home?

Midorima gave him a soft glare. “Do you even listen, Takao? Stop apologizing.”

Not sure what else to do, Takao nodded and put water on to boil. “We have green tea or hibiscus tea, which would you prefer? Green?”

“Yes, please. No sugar—“

“And just a little bit of milk. I know.” Takao cut in smoothly. He grinned at Midorima’s perplexed expression. “Look on the wall behind you, see that chart?” He waited for Midorima to turn and look at the chart. “That’s a little visual reminder of who prefers what and how they like it prepared. At first, it was just for my family, my father, mother, sister and I but we started adding other guests to it. I added you a little while ago, just in case.”

The chart itself was just a large sheet of paper with clumsily drawn lines and bad handwriting all over it; they’d created it because Takao’s little sister was never able to remember how anyone liked their tea, including herself. Since its creation, several more names had been added and people preferences had changed so it was quite messy, which seemed to make it fit the Takao household even more.

“It suits you guys.” Midorima replied with a small smile.

“Yeah, a little sloppy but it gets the job done.”

“A little?” the green haired boy scoffed back.

“My stars! Did you, the Midorima Shintarou, just make a joke? And at my expense? What next, meteors falling from the sky? World peace?!” Takao gasped in exaggerated disbelief.

“Shut up, Takao.” Takao just chuckled and poured the tea for them both.

* * *

 

After an evening filled with mindless TV (for Takao), forced studying (for Midorima) and silly board games (to appease Takao’s little sister). The boys were settling into bed when Midorima began to speak softly.

“Takao, I wanted to thank you for a wonderful evening. I’ve quite enjoyed myself here.” Midorima said from Takao’s bed (Takao had insisted he sleep on the floor while Shin-chan slept on the bed).

“You have? I was afraid my sister scared you off after the third round of Old Maid.” Takao chuckled, “She does love when I have friends over. Someone new to torture.”

“Indeed. I did enjoy her, but she seems to have a never ending amount of energy. It’s quite exhausting.”

“Now you know why I always have so much energy, I have to keep up with her.”

“And…about earlier. You shouldn’t be embarrassed by your house. I think it is much more suitable than my own. Here, it feels like home. A place where you can live as you want without worry. A place where messes happen and nobody cares. Its comfortable. It’s warm. I rather like it. My house, in stark contrast, is cold. So very cold. No mistakes, no messes, no comfort.” Midorima paused and looked down at a shocked Takao. “Don’t get the wrong idea, Takao. My parents are very caring, they just want to raise me well. I think, perhaps, they get a little off track.”

Takao watched Midorima shake his head, too stunned by the turn in conversation to know what to say or how to help. “That being said, Takao. Please, feel free to invite me over whenever it’s convenient for you. I have enjoyed my visit so far. Thank you, for letting me come tonight.”

Finally, Takao found his voice. “You’re welcome, Shin-chan. You will always be welcome here. Even if I don’t invite you over, if you ever need some warmth, just let me know. Drop a hint or something. Everyone needs a change of scenery every now and then.” Midorima gave him a small smile before setting glass carefully on Takao’s night stand before pulling the covers up to his chin and closing his eyes.

Takao followed suit, unsure what to do with the information he just obtained but knowing he had been entrusted with something incredibly important.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in this becoming a series? I think I want it to follow how their relationship changes into a more romantic one. Well, we'll see :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
